The Marinette Diaries
by Dreamylandia
Summary: Marinette was an ordinary girl that lived an ordinary life that is however untill she learned she was the princess of France. Can she handle learning how to be a princess and dealing with high school drama? Well she find true LOVE? Follow her on her adventure in becoming a princess to find out.
1. Monday September 5th 6:25pm bakery

**Hey guys so here I have for you a new story that I hope you like. The Marinette Diaries. If you can't guess already it is based on the Princess Diaries movie(first only) and books with my own touch to it. So you understand who is who I well give you a list of what character from MLB is playing what character of TPD**

 **Characters**

 **Adrian- Michael Lilly's older brother**

 **Marinette - Mia main character**

 **Marinette mom- Helen Mia's mom**

 **Marinette dad- Philip Mia's dad (in the book)**

 **Master fu- Clarisse Mia's grandmother (the nice one from the movie)**

 **Plagg- Joe Mia's bodyguard ( from movie)**

 **Tikki - Mia's cat**

 **Alya- Lilly Mia's bff**

 **Nino- Jeremiah**

 **Chloe- Lana Mia's bully**

 **Nathaniel- josh Mia"s crush**

 **Sadly there's no ladybug and chat noir**

 **Declam- I do not own Miraculous ladybug**

* * *

 **Monday September 5th 6:24pm Bakery**

Why does life hate me! Of all the people in the world life had to hate me!

You must be wondering why is Marinette complaining that life hates her? Well I'll tell you why

Today started like any other day for me. I got up got ready for school, and looked out of my window

"Marinette come down or you'll be late for school!" my mom yelled from downstairs

I signed open my window and saw my cat Tikki."come on, Tikki" I said as I grabbed her and walked downstairs.

"Now don't forget to take deep breaths, and don't look at the audience" my mom said as I put Tikki on the ground. She was giving me tips for my speech on why we should have uniforms in our school. To be honest I was so scared to the point where I could throw up.

"thanks mom" I said as I left the door

Later as I was sitting in a brench a random guy sat on me and then stood up

"sorry, I didn't see you there" he said then walked away with his friends. I was used of people sitting on me

I stood up and went to Alya who was next to her locker

"someone sat on me again" I told her standing next to her

"again" she said

"yea, I just don't understand…."

"don't look now gross A and gross B are on it again" she said looking over my shoulder. I turned around and saw Nathaniel and Chloe kissing. I just couldn't help but daydream of what it would be being the one bring kissed by Nathaniel.

I guess I started giggling because Alya said" don't tell me you like that kind of stuff"

"what, phh no" I replied hiding the fact that I did

"good" she said

Later in class Nathaniel was giving his speech on why we shouldn't have uniforms in our school. I was so nervous that I forgot what my speech was about

"remind me again what my speech is" I whisper to Alya

"you like uniforms they make us equal" she whisper back

"now let's have Marinette give the positive of this debate " the teacher said. Oh god

I stood up and faced my class"well….um you see…..I…..uniforms" I was so nervous that I felt throwing up. Soon I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"look out she is going to throw up" Chloe said as I hold my mouth and run out of the classroom

That was the most embarrassing thing that happened to me and in front of NATHANIEL! I won't be able to look him in the eye ever again or anyone for that matter., but that's not the end of the story no there's still more.

After school I was working in the bakery my mother came to me.

"you run out of the class" she said

"what did you want me to do?" I asked back

She didn't say anything after a while she spoke" oh by the way your grandfather called today" she said. At the moment I was under the counter when I heard grandfather I hit my head

"what!"

"the alive one. From your father side Fu" she explained

"oh wow, that's new so what does he want?"

"he came to town to have tea"

"tea? He came from the other side of France to have tea?" I asked again

"he has something to tell you. Please Marinette meet him tomorrow " she pleaded

I thought about it. What harm can it be" okay, fine I'll meet him and have tea" I replied

"oh thank you Marinette" she said

And that was my day. Crazy huh? Hmmm I wonder what my grandfather has to tell me. Oh well I guess I'll find out tomorrow. Until tomorrow diary

Love

Marinette


	2. Tuesday September 6th 7:25pm bakery

**Hay guys I'm back with the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to post this I have been busy. In this chapter you well see how I changed the plotline a little. Also for those of you that know about the princess diaries to make it have since of how Adrian is in the same class as Marinette I'm making him and Alya be twins. Lastly I'm adding my oc so here is a description about her**

 _ **linor Dupain-chang**_

 _ **Marinette older sister**_

 _ **Has brown hair and blue eyes with a pale skin tone**_

 _ **Is a model**_

 _ **Loves to read and draw**_

 _ **Born with mind reading/mind control/telepathy powers**_

 **declaim- I do not own miraculous ladybug**

* * *

 **Tuesday September 6th 7:25pm bakery**

How does my grandfather ask me to get used to this?! I am not ever going to get used to this!

Today I woke up, fed Tikki, and kissed my mom and dad goodbye before heading to school.

There's nothing really to say about school except for the part that everyone in my class was making fun of me for what happened yesterday even NATHANIEL! ...well not everyone Alya, our friend Nino, and Alya's brother Adrian were actually glaring at the rest of the class.

During music class Alya asked me if I could help her with her blog 'the truth of life' after school

"I can't I have to meet my grandfather after school " I told her. She nodded and headed to her seat

The teacher was not here yet, so the class was goofing of. I turned to my left and saw Adrian playing the piano, while Nathaniel was pretending to be playing it….ah how cute!

After school I headed to a mansion where my grandfather was staying. He has money for a mansion, yet my family has to live on top of a bakery?

I knocked on his door and was greeted by one of his maids.

The mansion was huge. I wish I lived in one. After walking through lots of halls I finally reached this sitting room, where my grandfather sat, awaiting my arrival.

"Well Marinette you're finally here. " he said. I answered with a short "yeah" and he just smiled.

"Please sit down" he said. I sat down,"I have very important news for you. I'm not sure if you'll like them or not but I think you will."

He began scaring me. "What is it?" I asked quickly after. I wanted my anxiety to end.

"Marinette, have you ever heard of Prince Thomas Reducindo Dupain-Long?"

"I never heard of him"

"He is your father"

"My father is the prince of France that would make me a….."

"That's right, you are not just Marinette Dupain-chang, you are Marinette Dupain-chang Long…..a Princess of France your sister being the other one; however she has already been trained to be a princess, now she is at the palace learning to become the Crown Princess of France, and tomorrow she will return to give you your princess lessons. I would do it myself, but I think it will be better if your sister did it"

As soon as those words came out of his mouth I nearly passed out. Me plain old Marinette, A _princess_ of France. This couldn't be true. But it was. He reassured me I was actually a princess.

I began to worry. How would I tell my friends? How and where would I live? Will I stop going to a public school? Will I be homeschooled?

Lots of questions kept running through my head.

I didn't stay at my grandfather's mansion for much longer. He kind of made me drink some tea with him and then he set me off home.

I got home and it was already late. I decided I would talk to my parents tomorrow. Maybe before school. I don't know yet.

Well today was an adventure, diary.

I'll write again tomorrow

Marinette


	3. Wednesday September 7th 6:30pm Park

**I'm back with the next chapter. Another thing I changed in the story is Marinette's school is not in front of her house**

 **Also please review what you want to see in the next chapter**

 **Decliam- I** **do not own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

 **Wednesday September 7th 6:30pm Park**

Today when I woke up I was super nervous about talking to my parents and a little mad at them too for not telling me our family was royalty.

When I walked downstairs I froze. There sitting on the kitchen table was my sister Linor. She turned around and when she saw me she stood up and run towards me for a hug

"Mari! I missed you so much" She told me

"I missed you too" I replied

"We have a lot to catch up on"

"Yes, we do, but first" I said letting go of her,and looking at my parents a little upset " Can you explain to me why you didn't tell me I am a princess? "

They looked at each other then at Linor then at me"Well, you see Marinette we wanted for you both to have a normal life, but that excidly can't happen, so your grandfather and us made a deal. For your first 15 years you will have a normal life. Then after your birthday you girls well take princess lessons and become true princesses. That's why Linor only found out last year on her 15 birthday" my mom explained

"I took princess lessons and when I was ready I went to the castle to learn how to be a crown princess. Now I'm here to teach you" Linor continue

"but my birthday is until next week" I said

"we know,but we decided to start early because I was coming anyway" Linor explained

"What if I don't want to be a princess?" I asked

"Marinette, I know how you feel I felt the same way when I first found out, but it all worked out and I know it well for you too" Linor said

I couldn't speak I didn't know what to say or do. I couldn't take it anymore so I run to my bedroom and plopped on my bed. Moments later I heard my trap door open and I knew it was Linor

"Mari, I understand this is too much for you, but can't you at least try?" she asked

"I can't be the princess you want me to be" I said not looking up

"Mari, how about this. Next month is our independence day ball. If you learn how to be a princess for the ball then you can choose to still take the role of princess or not" she said

I thought about it and hesitantly sat up" fine" I said

"Great, now come on I have a surprise for you!" she said excitedly. She grabbed her backpack and mine then grabbed my hand and dragged me outside

When we got outside I couldn't believe my eyes.

"A limo!" I exclaim. I only knew two people with limos. Chloe for being the Mayor's daughter and Adrian for being a model and Alya who rides with him.

"Yep, that fact that we are princesses and I'm a model we need a limo" she said playfully

A men with black hair and green eyes got out from the driver side and walked towards us," Mari this is Plaggtinly our driver and your bodyguard out of school" Linor said

"Nice to meet you princess" Plaggtinly said politely

"likewise " I said. He opened the door for us and we got in. He went to the driver side and started to drive to school.

"Wait, why do I have a bodyguard and you don't? " I asked her

"because, I have powers and you don't " she replied. I forgot about her mind control/mind reading/telepathy powers.

"So, Plaggtinly do you like sweets?" I asked him

"princess you can call me Plagg and not really" he replied

"Plaggy" I asked. Linor and I giggled

Plagg chuckle" no Plagg"

We arrived at school, I was about to get out but Linor grabbed my arm"You can't tell anyone that we are princesses "

"don't worry I wasn't planning to " I said getting out of the car, Linor following me

"Hay girl, mind telling me why you came in a limo?" Alya asked walking towards me.

"oh, Linor came back and she give me a ride" I said

"hay Alya how are you" Linor asked her.

"Hay Linor I'm good welcome back" Alya said

"Linor you came back" it was Adrian who was walking towards us

"You bet I did" she replied

"Does that mean you'll be working for my father again? " Adrian asked

"yep"

"Great"

The bell rang and we headed to class

Chloe and her friends were still making fun of me. Linor was confused at first but after she read Chloe mind she got furious

"don't talk to my sister like that. Who do you think you are!" Linor exclaimed

" look Linor, I like you. Like Adrian you are a model; however I don't understand why he and you decided to hang out with those losers when you can be popular. And I can talk to them anyway I like because I'm the Mayor daughter" Chloe said

" I would rather hang out with them then with you. And you can't boss us around" Linor said

I love my sister. Well I have to go it's time for my first princess lesson

Until next time diary

Marinette


	4. Thursday September 8th 7:12pm bakery

**this is the makeover scene. So you understand how she looks like she has her hair down her makeup is noticeable but not to heavy and she's wearing a new outfit with new shoes**

 **Declaim- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

 **Friday September 9th 8pm bakery**

Well, here I am, the new me…..I think. Did I really change? Or is it just a disgust? You must be wondering what is Marinette talking about. What is going on well I'll tell you

It all started after school, I was late to my princess lesson and I was trying to get away from the crowd of students. I could hear the announcement of the dance next Saturday. Coming from the loud speaker

On the way out I saw Alya and Nino. Nino was showing her his new mix it was clear he was trying to impress her. Everyone knew he liked her, well everyone but her that or she was just faking that she doesn't know . I could hear her say to him.

"Cute, Nino, but a way to a girl's heart is not by a mix of loud music" poor Nino. I walked pass them, but Alya saw me, and stopped me

"Marinette, are you ready? Let's go" we made plans to work on her blog today

"Sorry I can't today I have a Linor thing. I'll call you ok, bye" I said running to the Limo

When we got there I got out run to the door and into the study with Linor. Grandpa was waiting for me.

"you're late" Grandpa said looking at us

"I know, I'm very sorry" I replied back

Grandpa looked at Linor "Where is Paolo?" Linor said to the guard next to the door

"send in Paolo" The guard nodded and opened the door. Then a mid aged men walked in two women were following him.

The men greeted Linor, " your highness please let me present my assistants, Gretchen, and halga"

"good afternoon" Linor greeted back with a smile " we're so pleased you could make yourself available to be here" Paolo smiled, and kissed her hand a little too long...ew! Linor had the same reaction as she politely tried to take her hand back.

"We won't waste time let the work begin" what work?

" Ah of course where is the beautiful girl?"

" My sister Marinette" She said looking at me. Paolo looks at me and his reaction is like he has seen a ghost. I don't look that bad…...do I?

"She is….gorgeous" I don't think he's convinced "let us take a closer look"

"Paolo, we have a limited amount of days before the state dinner" State dinner?!

" Frizzy, busy, dizzy….in the best sense"

"Ok, I would also like it if your ladies would also sign our confidentially agreement"

"your highness they know what a secret is"

Grandpa had to leave to answer an important call, but before he left he told Linor to watch Paolo like a hawk and she nodded.

Paolo started on my 'makeover'. After 2 hours Linor and grandpa are sitting on chairs looking at two pictures of me hiding my new look.

"majesty your highness Paolo is exhausted because only Paolo can take this(points at a picture of me) and this ( point's at the other) and give you…"

"a princess" his assistants finish for him moving the pictures and revealing my new look and I just smiled

Linor stands and walks toward me with a smile "better much better" Paolo was going to kiss her hand again but grandpa stepped in

" why don't we go have a wonderful cup of tea in the garden?"they all agreed and headed out

"come Marinette " Linor called my name but I just looked at myself in the mirror. Well this change me? How well my friends react? Well Nathaniel finally notice me? All these questions

Well I guess I'll find out on Monday until then diary

Marinette


	5. Friday September 9th 8:00pm bakery

**this is the makeover scene. So you understand how she looks like she has her hair down her makeup is noticeable but not to heavy and she's wearing a new outfit with new shoes**

 **Declaim- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

 **Friday September 9th 8pm bakery**

Well, here I am, the new me…..I think. Did I really change? Or is it just a disgust? You must be wondering what is Marinette talking about. What is going on well I'll tell you

It all started after school, I was late to my princess lesson and I was trying to get away from the crowd of students. I could hear the announcement of the dance next Saturday. Coming from the loud speaker

On the way out I saw Alya and Nino. Nino was showing her his new mix it was clear he was trying to impress her. Everyone knew he liked her, well everyone but her that or she was just faking that she doesn't know . I could hear her say to him.

"Cute, Nino, but a way to a girl's heart is not by a mix of loud music" poor Nino. I walked pass them, but Alya saw me, and stopped me

"Marinette, are you ready? Let's go" we made plans to work on her blog today

"Sorry I can't today I have a Linor thing. I'll call you ok, bye" I said running to the Limo

When we got there I got out run to the door and into the study with Linor. Grandpa was waiting for me.

"you're late" Grandpa said looking at us

"I know, I'm very sorry" I replied back

Grandpa looked at Linor "Where is Paolo?" Linor said to the guard next to the door

"send in Paolo" The guard nodded and opened the door. Then a mid aged men walked in two women were following him.

The men greeted Linor, " your highness please let me present my assistants, Gretchen, and halga"

"good afternoon" Linor greeted back with a smile " we're so pleased you could make yourself available to be here" Paolo smiled, and kissed her hand a little too long...ew! Linor had the same reaction as she politely tried to take her hand back.

"We won't waste time let the work begin" what work?

" Ah of course where is the beautiful girl?"

" My sister Marinette" She said looking at me. Paolo looks at me and his reaction is like he has seen a ghost. I don't look that bad…...do I?

"She is….gorgeous" I don't think he's convinced "let us take a closer look"

"Paolo, we have a limited amount of days before the state dinner" State dinner?!

" Frizzy, busy, dizzy….in the best sense"

"Ok, I would also like it if your ladies would also sign our confidentially agreement"

"your highness they know what a secret is"

Grandpa had to leave to answer an important call, but before he left he told Linor to watch Paolo like a hawk and she nodded.

Paolo started on my 'makeover'. After 2 hours Linor and grandpa are sitting on chairs looking at two pictures of me hiding my new look.

"majesty your highness Paolo is exhausted because only Paolo can take this(points at a picture of me) and this ( point's at the other) and give you…"

"a princess" his assistants finish for him moving the pictures and revealing my new look and I just smiled

Linor stands and walks toward me with a smile "better much better" Paolo was going to kiss her hand again but grandpa stepped in

" why don't we go have a wonderful cup of tea in the garden?"they all agreed and headed out

"come Marinette " Linor called my name but I just looked at myself in the mirror. Well this change me? How well my friends react? Well Nathaniel finally notice me? All these questions

Well I guess I'll find out on Monday until then diary

Marinette


	6. Monday September 12th 6:30PM bakery

**Warning Alya and Marinette well mostly be out of character in this chapter**

 **Declaim- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

 **Monday September 12th 6:30PM bakery**

Well she knows, my best friend Alya knows that Linor and I are princesses. How did she find out? you may be asking, well I'll tell you

It all started on the way to school. I was a nervous wreck. I couldn't stop thinking about how people at school well react when they see my new look. Linor must have noticed because she said.

"Calm down Marinette "

CALM DOWN easy for you to say you always looked the way you do now."I can't what if no one likes my new look"

"I'm sure everyone well like your new look" She stops and smicks" Especially Adrian "

Huh what is she talking about? "what are you talking about?"

"LIKE you don't know"

"I don't, tell me"

She just stayed quiet. My sister can be weird sometimes . We got to school,and Adrian opens the door for us. I get out first, and I smiled at him. For some reason he just stared at me. I could hear Linor snicker behind me, what the heck sis!

Alya stands besides her brother also starring at me. Do I really look that bad?

"Oi, who destroyed you" yes it does

"oh um….you think it looks that bad?" I kept smiling

" you look ridiculous, you should sue"

Well I wouldn't go that far"Well um….I know it's a little straighter and shorter-"

"weirder "

"an attached weirder" Adrian just called me attached! He must be being nice

"No, it's not attached, what I really can't understand is that you ditched me yesterday when I needed help on my blog"

Then she grabs my new bag I got this weekend " This bag, you have one of these bags? You know we could hock that and feed a whole third world country" She then looks at Adrian " Am i right?"

"no"

"You used to care more about what was inside your head instead of what was on it, come on Marinette fess up" At this point I was tearing up

"I don't know where you are these days; and now you're an A-cward wannabe you're morphing into one of them!"

"And who knows, next week you could be waving pom-poms on my face, you sold out" she started walking away Adrian following her. I was going to follow her too, but Linor grabbed my arm.

"You should know that no one can make you feel inferior without your consent "

"I'm fine" She nodded and let me go. We start walking. In the meantime I put a hat over my head.

"She has a hat, do you really think wearing that hat is gonna keep people from seeing your new Chloe-do? Just because the student propulsion might be morally bankrupt doesn't mean they're blind "

At that point I couldn't take it anymore "Alya, stop it, okay. Just because your hair sucks, get of mine."

Adrian smiles "ouch, thank you" He shakes my hand

"Adrian, can you please pretend you have a life for just one moment? "

"Hay, relax, breath" He walked away Linor followed him. I started to walk away too

"what did you just said to me? "

I turned to look at her"you heard me, I am sick of you ragging on me all the time, and telling me what to do. I get enough from my parents, and now from my sister. I don't need it from you"

"I'm not an idiot, I know something is going on that you're not telling me. Friends tell, so you know what here's your friendship charm. I'm taking it of and it's going in the dirt" she takes it off

"don't do that, okay, just...alright just wait"

"why?"

"I'm going to tell you the truth but you're gonna think its stupid and freek"

"try me" I whisper it in her ear and she is shocked

"shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Is that all you can say?" I smiled

" I'm sorry I was harsh, I don't know what else there is to say, can I add you in my blog?"

"you can't, this is a royal secret you can't tell anybody, not even Adrian"

"okay, I promise "

In class Chloe saw me and told the teacher I was breaking the dress code so I had to take my hat off. When I did everyone stared at me and started saying things but Alya defended me. I have the best friend ever!

Well until tomorrow dairy

Marinette


	7. Tuesday Sep 13th 8:30PM bakery

**I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated the last two weeks. I have been busy with school which means I won't be able to update every week**

 **Anyway to make it up to you I made this chapter twice as long**

 **Declaim- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

 **Tuesday September 13th 8:30pm bakery**

How could this happen? Why did this have to happen? So many events happened, and so little time to process what was going on. I don't even know where to start…..I guess from the beginning huh

Today Adrian Alya Linor and I decided to walk to school; however Alya was taking forever to get ready so the rest of us started to walk ahead of her. I was walking next to Adrian, and Linor was a few steps behind us. It was silent at first, but then Adrian spoke.

"what are you doing Saturday night?" I looked at Linor waiting for her answer, but she shook her head no, and pointed at him. When I looked at him he was looking straight at me. Wait he was asking ME?!

"Are….you asking me?"

"yea"

"Oh, are you modaling"

"yea, your sister and I are going to model my dad's new clothing line, and I know you love fashion, so I thought you would like to come and maybe we could do something later" he said while smiling

Smiling I joked," okay well, is this a date?"

He kept on smiling "no, just friends hanging out "

"well it include pizza?"

"Of course pizza is a given"

"with M&Ms?"in the background I could hear Alya running and yelling to us

"wait up, wait up for me, not you I don't even know you"

"yes them too"

"well then, I am in"

"great" he smiles"Saturday, it's on"

"yea, great" I looked behind me" hi Alya, what's up "

At that time we heard a lot of men and voices in front of the school" What's happening over there?"

Alya looked confused" I don't know " we walked and saw a lot of people

"What's going on?"

"maybe its a protest" Alya said

We walked to a man holding a camera, and I tapped his shoulder" Excuses me, hi who are you all waiting for?" at that moment I heard Chloe say

"there they are, they are Linor and Marinette Dupain-chang"

The men started taking pictures of us" we're waiting for you"

Then Linor and I are being dragged in the cward" Princesses over here"

I looked behind me" Alya, did you tell?"

"I didn't say anything"

They started asking us all kinds of questions I could also hear Adrien asking Alya " why are they calling them princesses?"

The vice principal grabbed our hands" c'mon, girls let's go inside" she takes us to her office. Inside she showed us a newspaper with a photo of Linor and I with the heading 'princesses of France' " the phone is ringing of the hook"

I stand" what?" I take the newspaper and look at it"oh" I sit back down

The phone rings and she answered it. A few moments later she hangs up and look at us" the king is coming to this school"

A few minutes later grandpa was sitting in the vice principal desk looking at the newspaper. Our parents were standing behind us

Our mom asked us if we knew who could have said anything we both said,"Mom I don't know who told on us" at the same time with was funny and freaky too

"We'll get to the bottom of this" Grandpa said strongly

At that moment the vice principle gives him a cup with tea" here's your tea, your majesty I'm sorry we don't have finer china"

"it's perfectly alright" then she gives Linor and I a cup of water

"here"

"Plaggtinly" grandpa yelled out. At that moment Plagg comes in dragging Paolo with him

"speak"

"Paolo? "

"Majesty; it was I who told the press. I outed you, so to speak. I don't mean to imply…" he speaks another language " but not for money, Paolo hates money, I spit on money. There was no money,well, there was some money. After all a guy like me, each ring-the point is it was pride and ego that drove me to know that royalty would one day know the beauty was mine,the hair was mine. That I Paolo was responsible-" Plagg kicks him out at that point.

"isn't that just awful, doesn't anybody respect royally anymore?" the vice principal gets to close to grandpa" do people fawn over you?"

"I wonder would you give us a moment alone "

"I'm the vice principal"

"Plagg, would you take this fine educator, and show her your security plans for Linor's and Marinette's safety" he was hesitant at first,but accepted and took her away

My parents and grandpa started speaking" a week ago they were just normal kids"

" they were never normal, they were born royal, and we crop with press every single day and we will do it again"

My mom looked at me"you don't have to do this, you can get out of this right now Linor already taken her choice"

"that's right Marinette we had a Bargain "

"alright….i'll think about it and let you know soon"

"good, a diplomatic answer. Polite but vague"

Later I'm in the basketball court. Plagg is playing basketball while I'm sitting down. Alya comes running towards me.

"Hello princess, you're the most popular girl in school. Everybody wants to take your picture and be your best friend"

I smiled" hi Alya "

"Hi, so do you know what, I've made a list of all the reasons why you shouldn't be a princess"

"number 1 you don't get any privacy. Number 2 you always have to look just right number 3-" I fall from the bench

"are you okay"I get up laughing

"Number 3, what's number 3"

"Number 3 you can't go all nutso, you can't go all mah at all"

"Alya, Alya um I really don't want to talk about this at the moment"

"okay, one more question now that you're out can you show up for my blog? At Saturday "

"yea sure"

"i love you, ok I'll get you another charm for your bracelet " she runs off"see ya at Saturday "

"Plagg!" he comes towards me

"yes, miss Marinette "

"I don't want to run my own country even just as a princess, I just want to pass 10th grade so….can't i just tell everyone that I simply quit?"

"no one can quit being who they are not even a princess you can recuse the job but you are the princess by birth"

"how can I tell if I can do the job?"

"by simply trying. Like the fancy dinner tomorrow Linor thinks your ready"

"really"he nods

Am I really ready? Well I guess we'll find out until the diner diary

Marinette


	8. Wednesday September 14th 10:pm bakery

**Here is the next part hope you all enjoy**

 **Desclaim- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

 **Wednesday September 14th 10pm bakery**

I don't know why i'm writing , I'm so tired. You must be wondering what happened in the fancy dinner well...I will tell you but be warned this will be a short entry for I'm very tired.

So I got ready in grandpa's mansion. My hair was in a ponytail and I had a casual red dress. Nothing fancy. When the guests arrived I walked down the stairs with a smile. Plagg greeted me in the bottom.

"well done, the worst is over" he introduced me to the prime minister his wife and their daughter. Then a servant announced that dinner was ready. I never seen so many people in a dining table in my life.

They announced my grandpa and we all stood up when he entered. When he sat down we all did.

I accidentally burned a paper which caught in the sleeve of the guest next to me. I tried turning it off but the fire got bigger. It wasn't until a servant came with water that it turn off

My grandfather called me over and asked if everything was okay. I said yes and went back to my seat. Later we had ice cream but I got brain freeze and started groaning. For some reason the prime minister and his wife copied me.

Later the prime minister wanted to get everyone's attention so I hit my spoon with my cup bad idea because it broke.

"I want to propose a toast" it was for my passed away grandma

Who knew dropping a grape would make a guest tripping into a servant who drops their tray making people slip and things falling and me on the ground. One guest started laughing making everyone else laugh too.

Well that is what happened during my first state dinner crazy huh. Well I'm going to sleep bye diary

Marinette


	9. Thursday September 15th 7:30pm Bakery

**I'm so sorry it took years for me to update this chapter is a remake from what chapter 8 used to be, but this time it well go better with the story**

 **Declaim- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

 **Thursday September 15th 7:30pm bakery**

After the crisis of yesterday's dinner I expected Linor and grandpa to be mad at me, but nieghter were. It turns out both made mistakes during their first dinner as royals.

I didn't expect that from them they act so elegant that them ever doing a mistake seems impossible, but I guess not this morning as Plagg drove Linor and I to school I just sat there not knowing what to say to her about last night. She was the first to break the silent.

"Marinette don't feel bad about last night"

"You're not mad at me for what happened?"

"ActuaIIy, I found it rather funny. Reminds me of my first royaI dinner party. I accidentaIIy knocked over a suit of armor...and the spear went right through the suckIing pig." I looked at her in disbelief not knowing if it was true, or she was just trying to confort me. Eighter way I still felt bad and she knew it.

"Marinette why don't we canceI Iessons for today, and just have some fun?" I nodded and smiled since it has been years since I spent time with her.

We invited Alya Nino and Adrian to come and they all agreed. I also wanted to invite Nathaniel, but Linor said that if I invited him he would most likely bring Chloe and we all agreed none of us would want that.

Afther school Plagg drove Linor and I to grandpa's mansion, so we could tell him we were canceling lessons today. He was okay with it, and I decided to invite him because since he came I hardly spent time with him. I knew that the group would be okay with it I mean who wouldn't want a king to hang out with them.

He smiled and nodded "sure"

Linor looked at him smiling " You're not too busy for something Iike that?" Huh I never thought about that, but she was right he was a king he must be busy.

At that moment his assistant came into the room "Your Majesty, Lady Jerome has arrived,and l have the French Consulate's assistant on hold he wants to confirm tonight's dinner."

My grandpa smiled looking at her "Send my apoIogies, and canceI everything for today I'm hanging out with my granddaughters. Tell Plagg I'll need the car"

That's how it was in one limo my grandfather Linor and I, in the other Adrian Alya, and Nino. First we went to the Arcade, and played a lot of games while teaching grandpa how to play them. Then we went to a hot dog stand. Would you believe that it was the first time my grandfather ever had a hot dog? While we were there I decided to ask him a question that was bugging me for a while.

"So...did my father aIways want to be a prince?"

My grandfather smiled "Oh, yes, Except once about 18 years ago he seriousIy considered renouncing his titIe because he met a lovely baker who showed him wonderful things about how life could be, how he could be, and in my opinion it was a good thing he did I haven't seen him as happy as he was before, and because he did now I have two beautiful and wonderful granddaughters "

Linor and I smiled at that. Later as we were taking grandpa home we saw an old car break down, and roll back hitting a moving bus. Worried we went to see if everyone was okay they were, but the police man was going to charge the teen, but my grandpa helped her by making the police man and the bus driver head of their department making them forget the charge, and even escorting the teen home. My grandfather is awesome!

Well that was my day until next time diary

Marinette


End file.
